marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Infiltration into Benjamin Poindexter's Apartment
The Infiltration into Benjamin Poindexter's Apartment was a mission carried out by Daredevil and Ray Nadeem aimed at finding evidence linking Benjamin Poindexter to the attack on the New York Bulletin. Background Searching for the man who attacked the New York Bulletin Building, Daredevil found Melvin Potter who made the Daredevil's Suit for him. Potter insisted that he did not want to help Wilson Fisk and even burned his old workshop but Fisk forced him, threatening Betsy Beatty. Potter also said that he did not know the name of fake Daredevil but informed Murdock about his new workshop. Inside the workshop, Potter attempted to apprehend Murdock with the suit in order to frame him. After the brief skirmish, Murdock convinced Potter to tell him what he knows, insisting that Fisk will kill him and Beatty anyway, and Potter stopped resisting. Before Potter was arrested, he informed Murdock that the man who attacked Bulletin is an FBI agent.Daredevil: 3.07: Aftermath and Ray Nadeem are planning to find evidence]] Murdock found Ray Nadeem in his house where he said that he was not responsible for an attack on the Bulletin and he needs to check his colleagues. Skeptical, Nadeem decided to check the personnel files of his fellow agents and realized that real culprit is Benjamin Poindexter. Nadeem convinced Murdock that he cannot attack him and they need evidence. Nadeem planned to sneak into his apartment and find any evidence that ties him to the attack or to Fisk. Asking Andrea Morales for help, Nadeem called Poindexter to the New York City FBI Office where he presented Morales as his lawyer. Morales agreed to sue the FBI for wrongful suspension on his behalf, much to Poindexter's surprise. Poindexter stayed with Morales in the headquarters while Nadeem went to his apartment.Daredevil: 3.08: Upstairs/Downstairs Infiltration and Ray Nadeem checking Benjamin Poindexter's vault]] While Benjamin Poindexter was distracted by Andrea Morales, Daredevil sneak into his apartment and opened the door for Ray Nadeem. Nadeem noted that they will probably find only circumstantial evidence, noting that Poindexter is too solid. Searching the apartment, Murdock managed to catch a scent of the Daredevil's Suit and found Poindexter's vault in the closet. Murdock's enhanced hearing allowed him to open it where they did not find a suit but Murdock took a tape recording of Poindexter's sessions with Eileen Mercer. prepares to attack intruders]] Murdock and Nadeen listened to recordings before Nadeem returned it to the vault and noted is not evidence. Murdock heard Poindexter, returning to his house while he heard intruders through the door. Grabbing some glass pillars from a nearby lantern as a weapon, Poindexter entered his home to find it empty. Poindexter discovered his vault unlocked and found out that his cassette player was stolen. is shot by Benjamin Poindexter]] Arming himself with the sidearm and sniper scope, Poindexter found his targets at the nearby apartment. Looking at the apartment, Poindexter shot at them ricocheting the bullets. Murdock heard the shot and covered Nadeem, however, Poindexter managed to wound him. Counting remained bullets in Poindexter's gun, Murdock tricked him with the reflection in a mirror and while Poindexter reloaded his gun, he ordered Nadeem to run. Poindexter saw Nadeem through his score and went to chase him only be barred by Murdock. On the fire escape, they entered into another fight as Poindexter attempted to hit Murdock with the glass pillars and block his attacks with a grill plating. Poindexter followed Murdock to the rooftop before he was stopped by the New York City Police Department. While Murdock and Nadeem escaped the scene, Poindexter explained to the NYPD that nothing wrong happened. Aftermath Still wounded, Ray Nadeem arranged meeting with Winn and Tammy Hattley in her house. On the record, Nadeem told about Wilson Fisk's schemes and Benjamin Poindexter who was responsible for an Attack on the New York Bulletin Building. Before Winn could decide anything about their situation, Hattley killed him with Nadeem's gun, making it look like that he was killed by Nadeem. They then were visited by Felix Manning who handed gun with Nadeem's fingerprints and the recording to silence him and forced him to work for Fisk.Daredevil: 3.09: Revelations References Category:Events